SasuNaru Yaoi Is Never Over The Top
by Sasukec
Summary: Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru and feels that he has feelings towards Naruto. But he avoids Naruto after telling his feelings! Oneshot, lemony, sasunaru, yaoi, narusasu, so on so forth yeah....lol please review!
1. Admit

Author's Notes: Okies here is the first chapter of my newest SasuNaru story

**Author's Notes: Okies here is the first chapter of my newest SasuNaru story! In this story the POV changes between Naruto and Sasuke so yeah. That's how I'm breaking the chapters up! Hope you like the first chapter! Plz review! **

**BTW, I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! He's such a genius!!**

Naruto and Sasuke were always close. Sometimes close enough that the strongest blade couldn't cut their bond. But sometimes it was the total opposite. Sasuke and Naruto were always fighting over who's better or who's stronger than who. Only they never really realized that they were the only ones who could be considered as brothers. Sasuke seemed to realize this strong bond between him and Naruto one day. It made him think that he needed to disconnect that bond, making him stronger in his quest for power.

Sasuke had fought Naruto and had won to walk away. Two years later, he came back. He realized that his bond with Naruto was something that you couldn't just buy straight off the market. But it was a bond that would always be there no matter where he was or what he did. Sasuke returned only to find Naruto stronger as well. He found that he may have loved Naruto more than his own life. He did not kill Naruto only because of this reason. No love in this world could mean no life. He always told himself that. No love, no life.

But one night after Sasuke's return, he decided he would admit his feelings towards Naruto. He knew Naruto couldn't think the same way but he had to tell him a least _something. _

Sasuke POV

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's apartment complex expecting the worst. He had no idea how Naruto would react. He ran different possibilities through his head of what Naruto would say.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm just not that way."_ _Or, "Oh gee Sasuke, I just don't know about that!" _

With that time gone for him to ponder any further, he reached Naruto's apartment door. He sighed and knocked waiting for his dream face to emerge from the door. A few moments after Sasuke knocked, the door swung open to reveal the hyperactive blonde that he so loved.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto's voice held pure curiosity within it. The raven-haired teen just blinked and came up with something as best he could.

"Well…" Sasuke started. "I was just… wanting to talk to you Naruto…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto cooly but was spazzing in his mind.

The blonde looked at Sasuke for a moment not knowing what he could possibly want.

"Okay… Well?" Naruto asked waiting for Sasuke to start the conversation.

Sasuke sighed a bit and said, "Could we talk inside?"

Naruto nodded and moved to the side to let him in. Sasuke walked through his door a little cautiously to find a semi-messy apartment. Figures with Naruto. A few moments after Sasuke entered, he heard the door close lightly. Naruto walked past Sasuke and sat down on his couch saying, "Are you gonna stand? Or sit?"

"Oh… uh…." Before Sasuke decided to finish that statement with words, he finished it with actions. He went over and sat on the other side of the blonde.

"Okay… Naruto I just wanted to…confess something to you…."

Sasuke paused for a long moment. Naruto, with the little patience he had, waved his hand in a forward motion.

"Continue…" Naruto said with a little strain in his voice.

'Well…" Sasuke swallowed hard as he continued. "Everything we've been through, it's made me think… I think that…. I…"

Before sasuke could finish his sentence, the phone rang loudly. Well, loudly for Sasuke anyway. It was right next to him. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other for a second before the blonde teen got up and went over to the phone.

Naruto picked up the phone and interrupted another annoying ring with the press of the 'TALK' button, and put it up to his ear.

"Hello…?"

Sasuke starred up at his admiration that was so close to him. Sasuke had to stop himself from jumping the loveable blonde. He was a proud Uchiha, no way would he jump someone out of the blue. No matter how sexy and irresistible they looked to him.

After listening to whoever it was on the other line finish their sentence, Naruto continued.

"Yeah, he's over here…… I'll get back to you on that….. Okay…. Bye"

Naruto pressed another button on the phone to turn it off and he hung it back up on the charger. Naruto walked back over to his spot on the couch and sat back down. Sasuke starred at him waiting for him to announce who that was he just spoke to. Yet, nothing came out of the blonde's mouth except for a yawn.

"So you think that you…. What?"

Sasuke looked down and replied, "I can't tell you Naruto, it's too hard…"

The pale boy stood up and began for the door. Naruto got up and blocked him from getting to the door.

"No… Just wait a minute Sasuke! You're gonna kill me if you leave me hanging!"

Sasuke just sighed once again and looked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto's deep blue eyes seemed to go on forever as Sasuke looked into them.

"Well? You gonna finish? Or not? I'm starving…"

Sasuke wanted to confess, but he couldn't form the words. He knew if he tried to make the words come out, he would slur them, making them impossible to understand. Then he'd have to repeat them again and again until Naruto finally understood what he was saying. He wouldn't try to say it.

"I can't Naruto…. It's too hard. I just can't…"

Naruto looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. He seemed really interested now.

"What is it Sasuke? You come here to say something, but you don't even say it? Do you hate me? Do you regret running away? Are you going to kill me?"

Naruto seemed as if he could go on forever. He took a small pause and Sasuke took advantage of that pause to say what he was having the worst trouble with.

"Dammit Naruto! I love you! I want you! I'm sorry for everything and I can't stand to be without you!"

Sasuke stopped for a minute to see that the shorter boy was wide-eyed and almost mouth agape. Sasuke had a blank expression. He had said what was kept from Naruto for long enough to make the Uchiha go crazy. Sasuke came back to reality and ran past Naruto, opening the door, and running away.

"Sorry Naruto…."

As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto still stood in his spot, not moving, not caring.

The Uchiha ran all the way to his apartment. He knew this was going to be the first place Naruto would look for him. He didn't want that. How could he face the blonde now that he knew about his feelings? Sasuke continued on at a slower pace than running. The moon was high in the night sky making Sasuke's pale skin look almost tan.

Sasuke kept going until he reached the training grounds in the Konoha forest. He decided to stay out here for the rest of his life.

_No telling what Naruto will say now… _Sasuke thought to himself.

_I just have to stay here until he forgets about me or I die… I'm NOT going back home…_

With that being mentally decided, the brunette sat down against a tree. He looked up at the sky and noticed he could see the stars quite well from here. He mentally smacked himself over and over again for just blurting out his entire feelings for Naruto.

After his session of mental beating, the chirping crickets were lullaby enough for Sasuke to quietly doze off.

"Come on guys! He couldn't have gone too far!"

A somewhat distant voice woke Sasuke from his peaceful sleep. It took the Uchiha a moment to remember what had happened last night.

_That's right…I blurted out my feelings to Naruto then ran away. _

"Sasuke! Where are you?!"

A familiar female's voice shook Sasuke from his thoughts. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He peaked around the tree to see a worried Sakura Haruno looking around.

_Maybe I should go out there… She looks like she's about to explode…But, if I do then she'll tell Naruto and then…_

Sasuke sighed at the possibility of Naruto thinking of him differently. But then again, he didn't want to have an exploded Sakura on his hands. He decided that no matter what, he was going to have to face Naruto sooner or later.

Better sooner than later…

The raven-haired boy stood up, brushed himself off, and walked around the tree into Sakura's view. Sakura's face brightened up immediately and she ran towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?"

"Umm…. Out here…"

"Naruto told me you ran off, and he wanted help looking for you."

So he was the one who told her…Insert mental sigh here

Sakura continued before Sasuke could say anything, "He's been looking for you all night and you were right here?"

The brunette nodded slightly. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could say anything, again, and began pulling towards the village.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Everyone's worried about you!"

Everyone? That dobe rounded up a search group for me? Shit…

Reluctantly, the Uchiha followed quietly behind his teammate.

After a somewhat long process of everyone being relieved, avoiding Naruto (or eye contact with him, for that matter), he finally got to go home. Once Sasuke arrived at his apartment door, he pulled out the key to his door, and unlocked it. He turned the knob to the door, and slowly entered.

_No matter what, I can't talk to that dobe… He's going to try to talk to me, I know he is._

Before Sasuke could finish his thinking about how to avoid the blonde, his phone rang.

Please don't be Naruto…

He mentally prayed as he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello…?"

"Sasuke, I heard what happened between you and Naruto…"

Sasuke was a little surprised to hear from his old sensei, Kakashi.

"Yeah? Well…. Don't think too much into it…"

The pale boy blushed lightly. Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Always like you to hide your problems… Look, how about we talk over a bowl of ramen?"

Sasuke thought about the offer.

_It would give me reason to avoid Naruto… But then again, Naruto's ALWAYS at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop so… He could be there right now. I don't want to take chances…_

"You still there Sasuke?"

"Yeah…. Well…."

_I don't want to run into him there. It'd be…weird._

"Well… I… Can't really today…"

Kakashi sounded as though he had been defeated.

"Alright then… I offered. But if you need anything, just call."

"Alright…Bye…"

"See ya."

Kakashi was the first to hang up. Sasuke pressed the 'END' button, then put it back up on the charger. He walked over to his couch and sat down for a moment pondering what to do to pass his time. After a moment's hesitation, he picked the phone back up and dialed a simple number. After a few rings, they picked up with an expectant uplift in their voice.

"Hello?"

Sasuke replied with a satisfied tone, "Could we meet somewhere…?"


	2. Naruto's POV?

Here's chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! We now switch to Naruto POV…. In case your wondering POV means point of view…. XD**

**I don't own Naruto in any way, fashion, or form! Masashi Kishimoto does! He's awesome!**

_Naruto POV_

A frustrated blonde closed his apartment door behind him, not caring to lock it, and began walking out of his apartment complex. His thoughts circled around his "Asshole of a teammate, Sasuke" as Naruto always called him.

_Sasuke comes to my apartment… Tells me he loves me… And runs off… He really does have problems! And now, he won't even look at me! I've got to talk to him. I'm not sure how I feel about him… But… I'll get down to it._

He finally reached the exit to his complex. The Jinchuriki opened it in-ward, and walked out into the humid Konoha air expecting to head to Sasuke's apartment.

He followed the straight path to the main road where many people were happily enjoying their lives on the market. He looked at some villagers here and there and noticed they were all at least smiling. The sun's rays were blinding naruto slightly as he picked up his pace a bit.

_The sun's rays are killer today! I can barely open my eyes! _

On his way to Sasuke's apartment he always crossed the training fields. The very first training field they went to as Team 7 to become true Genin. He thought for a moment and decided he'd visit for old times. He was in half view of the training fields, when he heard a familiar yell.

"Yaaaaahhh! Shishiendan!! (Lions Barrage)"

_Sasuke's here?_

Naruto picked up his pace into a jog. Once it was in full view, he saw Sasuke there with Kakashi… Training.

_Since when has that teme really had the motivation to train? Do we have an upcoming mission? But then again… I would have been told about it and Sakura-chan would have been here too…_

Naruto continued on and waved to get his sensei's attention.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Are we training today?"

Kakashi looked up and seemed a bit surprised to see the blonde.

"Oh hello Naruto. Sasuke just asked to train today. He said he needed to get out."

The brunette jumped down from a tree looking worn out from chakra use. He cooly looked at Naruto as though nothing had ever happened. The only noise that came from Sasuke was a light, "Hmph…"

The copy ninja looked at Sasuke, then to Naruto.

"We do have some upcoming missions soon. It will be some of our first missions with Sasuke ever since…. Well…. You know."

Kakashi slightly looked in the pale boy's direction as Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and sat down against a tree. Naruto nodded at his sensei and replied, "So… Should I go get Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "You and Sasuke wait here… I'll go get Sakura myself."

The blonde nodded as Kakashi walked towards him a bit and stopped. Kakashi whispered to Naruto, "Don't do anything stupid…"

Before Naruto had time to argue, he disappeared.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha who was returning the same look. After a piercing silence, Naruto broke it.

"Ya know Sasuke… You shouldn't have just run off."

Sasuke didn't reply, only looked down at the ground with an unchanging expression.

"Look… I don't know how I feel about you. One minute we're friends, the next rivals, and a few seconds later, we act like brothers. So now you mean to tell me you love me?"

The blonde could tell his teammate was lightly blushing. He continued whether he wanted to listen or not.

"Sasuke… You never give anyone time to think. In fact I've never seen you blurt something like that out before. Ever."

Naruto chuckled lightly at the memory.

"Yeah… But anyways…"

Naruto's plain expression returned.

"Whether you like it or not, we're on a team and we've got to train like a team, alright?"

The raven-haired boy nodded slightly and said, "Will you think about it…"

"Huh?"

Sasuke pronounced his statement a little louder.

"Will you think about what I said last night…?"

_Well… I don't know how this is going to turn out but…_

"We'll… talk later tonight…. After training. Kay?"

The Uchiha smiled a bit and nodded at him. As if on queue, Kakashi returned with Sakura at his side.

Naruto ran over to Sakura and greeted her.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Just like old times, huh?"

Naruto's grin was cheery and as bright as ever. Sakura giggled and nodded, "Right Naruto… Like old times. Hello Sasuke-kun!"

She waved somewhat timidly at Sasuke. He stood up and just put a hand up as acknowledgement.

Kakashi explained their assignment for training.

" Okay everyone…Objective: Capture me in any way possible. But remember teamwork! Alright everyone…" Kakashi announced proudly, "Are we ready for this exercise?"

Everyone, including Sasuke (Of course not as excitedly as Naruto and Sakura though…), replied, "Hai (Yes) Sensei!"

"Alright then… Begin!"

Exhausted, Naruto fell down against a tree to catch his breath. He looked to be beaten down and almost out of chakra.

_Man… Kakashi-sensei is a lot harder on us now than he was then… But then again… He looks like he's taking all he can handle too. It's almost midnight. _

With his breath catching up, the blonde stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

_Now… _He thought, _Sakura-chan and Sasuke should be chasing him in this direction… And then I catch him! Okay Naruto… Focus!_

Naruto could hear some running footsteps coming closer each second. He readied himself for attack on his sensei. With a yelling leap, he grabbed the person in front of him, knocking them down to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

A long silence came from the person under Naruto. He wondered if he'd _caught_ his sensei or _killed_ him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Get off of me you dobe! Kakashi went the other way!" A baffled Sasuke said.

"Oh! Sasuke! Sorry!" An embarrassed Naruto quickly jumped off of him and looked around.

"So then… Where'd he go?"

The brunette cooly got up, brushed himself off, and pointed in the direction he _was_ running.

"What?! Well I didn't see him!"

Sasuke began running in the same direction again and replied, "Well maybe you should keep a better eye out for him then!"

Before the Uchiha could get out of the blonde's view, a puff of smoke came from him.

"Huh?! No…"

Once the smoke cleared up, it revealed his sensei.

_Kakashi-sensei disguised himself to get past me?! Dammit!_

Before Naruto could think anymore, he began running after the copy ninja. Mad that he'd been tricked, Naruto was gaining speed with every second, catching up to Kakashi faster than anyone would have given him credit for.

"I'll get you this time!"

Naruto made one giant leap and landed right on top of his sensei. This time, Naruto was for sure.

"This time, I've got you!"

He heard Kakashi sigh then reply, "Very well Naruto… I suppose this is good enough for this exercise. I admit you've caught me."

"Really?! That easily?!"

Naruto stepped off of his sensei and let him continue.

"Yes. I suppose but only because I'm drained of chakra. Find Sasuke and Sakura, and tell them we're done with this exercise."

Kakashi disappeared before Naruto could reply but the blonde couldn't care less. He was happy that he'd actually caught his sensei.

Now… To find Sasuke and Sakura-chan.


	3. Sleepy Sasuke

Okay this chapter is short

Okay this chapter is short! I couldn't think of anything to do in Sasuke's POV! So I switched to Naruto lol. Anyways hope you enjoy numero tres!

I don't own Naruto!!

_Sasuke POV_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

Tired and exhausted, Sasuke walked back to his apartment hoping to get in some sleep before Naruto came over later.

_I wonder what that dobe is going to say to me now… I could make him leave or call him and tell him not to come over. But maybe it'd be better if I did talk to him. Who knows? He could like me too… Nah… Wake up to reality Sasuke. This isn't fairytale land._

Before Sasuke could continue, he reached his apartment door. He didn't know what stopped him but he couldn't make himself bring out his apartment keys.

_Something tells me not to go in…I sense another presence in there…_

The Uchiha slowly backed away from the door as if a lion was going to bust through the door and kill him.

_What am I doing… There's nothing that can get in there. I've got the key…_

Deciding that nothing could get in his apartment, he pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door. Sasuke turned the knob and slowly opened the door, hoping that his mind was just playing with him. Luckily, he found nothing in his living room. His apartment was dead quiet and he no longer felt the presence of someone that he had felt just moments ago.

_I wonder what that was back there…Maybe someone was outside following me?_

Confused why his ninja instincts came to action for no reason, he closed the door behind him. The brunette walked over to his bedroom door and opened it, cautiously hoping his odd feeling of someone being here wasn't coming from this room. After a few seconds, he relaxed his guard to find no one inside. Relieved, Sasuke walked over to his bed and collapsed on the soft mattress, glad to be home for once.

Sasuke didn't care whether anyone was there now or someone was about to kill him, he just wanted to sleep. Before long, the Uchiha fell into a trance of sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sunlight lightly caressed a said Uchiha's cheek, warming his face ever so lightly. The natural light woke him from slumber that he so desperately needed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his clock on the nearby nightstand.

_It's 10:30… I wonder what time-_

Before Sasuke could finish his thought, his phone rang.

_I wonder who that is…?_

The brunette slowly got up, still trying to shake the sleep from himself, and walked into the living room. He picked up the phone from the charger then pressed the 'TALK' button and put the speaker to his ear. His answer was somewhat slurred and sleepy, "Hello…?"

"Hey Sasuke… It's me, Naruto… Umm…Is right now an okay time to come over?"

The Uchiha thought for a moment and replied, "Yeah…"

Naruto's voice seemed to raise a bit, "Alright. Be there in a bit."

Naruto hung up before Sasuke could say anything. Sasuke just hung up the phone moments after and put it back down on the charger.

_I guess this is where I get rejection straight in my face._

_The pale boy's face seemed to be full of rejection already as he sat down waiting for the hyperactive blonde that he so loved to arrive._


	4. Lovers Forever

Alrighty…

**Alrighty…. This took me forever to finish!! But, this is chapter 4! The final one! It contains a one-shot! This is probably the best one-shot I've written… No bragging intended but you'll just have to read and see for yourself! Enjoy!**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. If. So. I. Would. Have. Done. This. A. Long. Time. Ago! XD**

_Naruto POV_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Alright… I don't know how this is going to play out… Just follow my instincts… Shit, this is going to turn out badly._

Naruto thought to himself as he began walking down the street to Sasuke's apartment.

_Okay Sasuke-teme has always been my teammate…Sure, maybe a brother but I've thought about that before but… What should I do?_

Naruto looked down at the ground and sighed.

_This… Is going to be hell._

The blonde continued his way down the road that led him to straight to his teammate's apartment complex. Once he arrived at his apartment complex, Naruto reached his hand out to pull open the door but stopped inches away from it.

_It's not too late to turn back now…I can just go home, call Sasuke, tell him I can't make it…Ever, and eat some miso ramen._

The Jinchuriki drooled slightly at the vision of perfectly made miso ramen. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head.

_NO! I have to face this problem head on! Come on Uzumaki! Be a man…_

He slowly reached for the door fully, and pulled it open. As he walked in he felt as though this was now the point of no return. After a little looking around and some staircase climbing, he finally reached the Uchiha's apartment door.

The blonde hesitantly reached up with his right hand and knocked at Sasuke's door. Moments after, he heard the knob being grabbed then turned. The Uchiha appeared in front of the blonde still looking as though he came straight from training and hadn't had much sleep either.

"Uh… Hey Sasuke… Can I come in?"

The brunette nodded slightly and moved out of the way, letting Naruto inside. Once inside the Jinchuriki looked around seeing a bland and boring apartment. It didn't have much of a difference from his own apartment. Well, except for the cleanliness.

Sasuke closed the door lightly and walked in front of Naruto giving him a somewhat blank stare.

_Okay…Here goes…_

"Well Sasuke…. I don't know how I feel about you… I think maybe, but then another part of me says not yet… But when you mentioned it… I felt that feeling somewhere inside me also."

The Uchiha just looked down and sighed, "Look Naruto I'm sorry for bringing this on you…Wait… You feel that way too?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded, smiling.

"I knew there was a part of me that felt a little closer to you than normal. I just never acknowledged it and went on."

He chuckled a bit.

"I guess that we both feel a little bit of the same way…I think that… I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke had a little bit of a dumbfounded look as he stared at the blonde's idiotic smiling face. The Uchiha stepped closer to the blonde and cupped his cheek lightly.

"Do you really mean that Naruto? Cause if you don't… Then it's not too late…"

The blonde put his hand over Sasuke's and nodded.

"Yes Sasuke… I'm sure. But… I have one thing…"

Sasuke looked at him with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"What if…. Kakashi and Sakura-chan see us together?"

The brunette pondered on that for a moment then replied with confidence, "They'll just have to get used to it…"

Sasuke, now free to express his emotions without fear, locked his lips onto Naruto's, demanding dominance. A small moan escaped Naruto's throat as the boys' tongues fought for total control.

The blonde seemed as though he wanted Sasuke to win. The Uchiha had gained easy access to explore every cavity of Naruto's mouth. He would leave no part of the inside of Naruto's mouth untouched by his tongue. Every part of him, Sasuke wanted, craved, and needed.

The blonde let him explore his mouth, as he would explore his features that were hidden under his shirt. Gracefully moving his hand up the Uchiha's shirt, he found his pale skin was flawlessly smooth and perfect. His muscled body was something that no one could resist. As Naruto brushed over one of his nipples, a small moan escaped from the pale boy's mouth, giving Naruto a small opportunity to explore his mouth as the Uchiha had done to his. He took the chance, knowing he might not get it again, and loved the very taste of the Uchiha.

Unable to control himself from the arousal this had caused, he removed Naruto's shirt, tossing it to the floor. Naruto got the hint that Sasuke wanted to move in the direction of his bedroom, and began moving backwards toward the bedroom door.

On their way to the bedroom, Sasuke kissed all along Naruto's chin and neck loving the sweet honey smell and taste of the blonde's skin. Now, finally in the bedroom, Sasuke had lightly pushed the blonde onto the bed then removed his own shirt then, almost cat-like, pounced on the shorter boy. Sasuke decided to continue where they left off at, continuing to make a trail of kisses, licks, and nibbles down his chest.

He stopped at each nipple, nibbling at them and swirling them around with his tongue. The moans from Naruto made Sasuke want him even more.

"I want to hear your every moan…Naruto" Sasuke said seductively in between kisses.

"Ahh…. S-Sasuke…." The blonde moaned sounding like he was already at his climax. Sasuke wouldn't allow him to come to his climax so early. He'd tease the blonde and make him beg for his release.

The brunette continued down till he reached his waistline. He moved up kissing at his neck again, while unbuttoning his pants. The Uchiha made his voice as sexy and seductive as possible then whispered in his ear, "You're going to beg for me Uzumaki… I've waited so long for this and I'm not wasting this moment…"

He smirked as he finished his sentence looking at the blonde who just looked back at him and replied sarcastically, "Try me…" His tone had teasing in it and Sasuke could easily tell.

The pale boy pulled his lover's pants and boxers off in one swift motion, just as he did his own. Sasuke made another trail of kisses leading down to Naruto's member. Naruto moved his legs out more so Sasuke could have more room to "work".

Before taking the blonde's erection in his mouth fully, he teased him kissing the head then flicking it with his tongue some. He sucked only the top knowing this would make the blonde go crazy. He looked up at Naruto, still just toying with him.

Naruto was in too much ecstasy to look at the Uchiha, but said in a somewhat vexed tone, "Don't tease me…. Please…. Just… Suck me hard…."

Sasuke obeyed knowing if he were in the blonde's position, it would have killed him too. He took in as much of Naruto as he could and sucked hard, moving his tongue up and down his member. Naruto moaned loudly his hand tangled in the Uchiha's hair, demanding more.

Sasuke continued to suck his hardest, his plan was going to kill Naruto. The blonde could already taste his orgasm at the back of his throat, threatening to overflow. But, before his orgasm came to life, Sasuke had stopped sucking and was now back at Naruto's mouth, kissing him like no tomorrow.

The blonde could taste the sweetly sour taste of his own precum, but he couldn't care less. He wanted Sasuke buried inside of him right now. He needed release. Sasuke knew this would happen to him and he probably would never let him live this down. but, his body was trembling for release and he needed it now.

"Sasuke…." He spoke between kisses. "Fuck me…. Fuck me hard….Please…"

The pale boy smirked, knowing his plan had worked. Sasuke wouldn't waste time. He held onto the blonde's tan hips and pushed himself into Naruto, giving him just what he had asked for. A long moan had escaped from Naruto's mouth.

"Ah! S-Sasuke!"

The pale boy began at a steady pace, thrusting evenly.

"Sasuke…. I want you to fuck me your hardest….and your fastest…"

Sasuke could just release from hearing Naruto plead and moan like this. So, wanting release also, he thrust the next time almost violently and quick, hitting the other boy's prostate head on. Every thrust was either, lighter and slower or harder and faster.

The blonde wasn't going to complain now. He was getting the best pleasure he's ever felt in his life, along with Sasuke. Both boys were moaning loudly, almost at their climax. Sasuke continued thrusts strongly until he would finally come inside of Naruto.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! I'm going to cum!"

Sasuke panted heavily and nodded, "Me too…!"

Naruto was the first to come, but Sasuke wasn't too far behind. The Uchiha slowly stopped and pulled out of Naruto, lying on top of the blonde. Covered in cum and sweat, this was the happiest Naruto had ever been. And that's something that he never would have expected, ever.

_We really just…That was…_

Naruto couldn't even think straight. He was trying to catch his breath but he was able to murmur a few words before sleep brought him down.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm…?" The brunette replied seeming on the edge of sleep himself.

"I love you…"

Even though Naruto couldn't see him, he could tell Sasuke smiled then said, "I love you too…You big dobe…"

With that being said, both boys fell asleep, truly happy for once in their lives.

Owari

**Dat was it! I hope you likey? Please review! **


End file.
